Some Making Up To Do
by bellisarioallen
Summary: Spencer and Toby make up for their lost anniversary. Lasagna, candles, a seemingly empty house and a whole lot more.


Everything was set for Spencer's romantic night in with Toby: she had cooked lasagna in order to make up for their lost anniversary; she had lit candles that now illuminated the otherwise dark room; and most importantly her parents were out of town all week, meaning Spencer had the house to herself.

And what kind of teenage girl lets that opportunity go to waste? Especially the ones who are lucky enough to have a boy like Toby on their arm and to be able to cling on to his ridiculously muscly, well-defined arms whenever she wanted. Spencer could never stop herself when her brain got the idea to touch Toby, even if it just meant running her hand quickly down his chest or resting her soft hands on his cheeks.

The light knocking on the door alerted her that Toby had arrived and her thoughts were interrupted, her brain no longer able to concentrate fully on anything but the beautiful man in front of her.

"I missed you," Spencer squealed, locking her arms around Toby's neck as he swept her off her feet both metaphorically and literally.

"I was only gone for two days Spence. But I missed you too, I hate leaving you." The genuine quality that usually captivated Toby's eyes in Spencer's presence returned as he leaned in to her to capture her lips in brief, yet still passionate, kiss.

"I love this new look, it's very domestic," Toby said, pointing at the apron currently protecting Spencer's well thought out outfit. "Although I'd like it a lot more if the apron was all that you were wearing. Follow Jamie Oliver's advice, he is the Naked Chef after all."

"Toby, I think this is one of those many moments when you've forgotten to think before you speak. If you really want to spend the night, then I suggest you keep those thoughts in that pretty little head of yours until after dinner." Toby laughed against her cheek as he pressed a light kiss there.

Toby finished his dinner in record time, scoffing down the last bite before beginning to clear the table.

"Well you're certainly in a rush to finish dinner. Any particular reason? Can you not wait for dessert?" Spencer winked at him as she took achingly small and slow bites of lasagna to tease Toby.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Toby, Spencer finished eating and took his hand as she led him upstairs.

After taking so long to eat, Spencer was now in a hurry. She hastily removed Toby's shirt, throwing it into oblivion where it would be left for hours.

Toby's rough hands unzipped Spencer's dress, slipping it off her slim body as he moved her onto the bed, leaving her in just her underwear. He crawled over her as she ran her hands over his chest like she'd been dreaming of doing all day.

As he moved towards her lips he made sure to kiss every part of her body that he could reach, skimming his fingers over the the edge of her underwear causing her to groan as she pulled him up to greet his lips with her own.

"You're wearing far too much clothing," Spencer commented in between kissing as she moved her hands to undo his belt and push his pants down as well as his boxers, leaving them pooling around his ankles. Toby fixed this problem himself as he kicked them off, careful not to move himself off Spencer.

His hands were moving over her body, gripping anything they could on the way to their current destination: her bra strap. He undid it swiftly and threw it away, covering her now exposed chest with an abundance of kisses as his fingers moved to remove her underwear. They soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor, but neither of them could find the energy to care. Their energy was far too focused on the matter at hand.

Toby's hands never left her body as he moved inside her, his fingers stroking her waist. He gradually moved faster as she adjusted to his thrusts, her hands grasping at his hair as he moaned against her neck while leaving a trail of kisses.

"T-T-Toby, oh god. Don't stop, please, don't stop!" Spencer cried as she lost the ability to even hold her head up, slamming it against the pillow. Toby's lips followed her, his thrusts increasing in speed as she ran her nails down his toned back which were sure to leave marks in their wake.

As she began to pant his name again, Toby knew she was almost gone. He kissed her deeply, roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth and moving it against hers.

She soon cried out as her legs instinctively tightened against his, and he followed soon after, his rough breath against her neck as he collapsed against her.

His arms encircled her as he pulled her against his chest, her eyes closing on instinct.

"Wow," Spencer panted while looking up at Toby. "Now you know why I missed you as much as I did"

"Is that all you want me for? My body?" His teasing tone made her laugh, the noise sending shockwaves through his body as he joined the laughter.

"Oh Toby, you know I love you for who you are. It's just an added bonus that you have an incredible body," she muttered while running her hands up his chest, bringing the duvet up to cover both of their bodies as they let sleep wash over their bodies.

After sleeping for about an hour, they both woke up to see that it was only nine o'clock at night. Toby awoke shortly before Spencer, taking advantage of this as he watched her sleep.

He had never seen her so peaceful and stress-free, like every worry he knew she still had in her mind was completely washed away. Her hair, which had been tied back to perfection before his arrival was now out of it's bun completely and sticking up slightly in some places, mainly due to the fact that her hair seemed to be one of the go to places for his rough hands during sex. He had pulled on it gently, knowing that she had a weakness for it and it always earned him a well-appreciated moan.

She woke up not long after him, quickly enough to catch him staring, her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, hiding her face further into his wide chest.

"You're just so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of you." he was teasing her, knowing that she always got embarrassed when he told her that.

"I never want to move from here. How long do you think we could survive if we just stayed here?" While her tone was very mocking, Toby began to consider it.

"We would need to eat at some point. You know I can't resist food." As if on cue, Toby's stomach growled to alert him of the hunger that he had been too distracted to notice before.

"We never actually ate the dessert I made for us, it's still downstairs in the fridge if you want it."

"I thought we'd already had 'dessert' but if it comes in food form as well then I am in heaven." Toby's laugh caused his chest to vibrate slightly against Spencer's body.

"You'll have to go and get it yourself though, I'm not moving," Spencer warned, catching Toby's eye as she looked at him seriously. "Can you bring me some up too?"

He somehow managed to disentangle himself from Spencer gently, pecking her lips lightly as he searched for his boxers.

He almost ran downstairs, wanting to get back to the beautiful girl waiting for him in bed.

The desserts were easy to find when he opened the fridge, the home made tiramisu filling every sense as he inhaled the delicious smell. His search for spoons was what took him slightly longer, still not used to the unfamiliar kitchen.

A noise from behind him made him jump around, using the recently discovered spoons as some sort of defence weapon.

Standing there in the doorway of the Hastings' house was Melissa, her mouth agape as she took in the sight before her. There was Toby in only his boxers, protected by a spoon in each hand, love bites, bruises and scratches covering his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, Spencer said your parents were away all night and we would have the place to ourselves," Toby murmured, unable to meet Melissa's eyes as he made an unsuccessful attempt to cover himself up a bit.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Spencer chose that moment to walk down the stairs, clad only in Toby's shirt with more buttons undone than not.

"Toby, what's taking you so long? Come back to bed, I'm hungry all over again. I need-oh my god," Spencer almost screamed the last part as she finally noticed her sister standing in the kitchen opposite her half naked boyfriend. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Philly?"

"I was looking for mom, I needed to talk to her. I'm sorry I interrupted your night. Do you mind if I stay in the barn?" Melissa asked softly, her face was still slightly red from the embarrassment and awkwardness of her current situation.

"Of course, that's fine," Spencer replied, struggling to look her sister in the eye for more than just a few seconds.

"Enjoy the rest of your night," Melissa said to both of them, but as she walked towards Spencer she quietly added "I'm not sure how you wouldn't enjoy it," with a wink to her little sister.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life," Spencer exclaimed after her sibling was out the door.

"She was right though, we should enjoy our night. She's in the barn, so technically we do still have the house to ourselves." Toby picked up the desserts that he'd put down when Melissa had come in and nodded towards the upstairs before chasing Spencer up the stairs towards her bedroom as she squealed and ran away from him.


End file.
